Crush
by sas.90
Summary: Brotherly Bonding fic. Booth's brother likes to tease him about Bones and Booth is not impressed.


**_Notes; _**_New oneshot. Just a plotbunny that wouldn't go away. Needed to write some brotherly bonding thing._

_Hope you like it,_

_x_

_**Disclaimer; **Don't own Bones. I want to own Booth:) And if his brother looks anything like him I'd want to own him as well!_**  
**

* * *

**Crush.**

Seeley Booth had sworn that he'd never become like one of them. He had promised that he'd never become like one of those women he'd dated and who had dragged him all across town for one pair of shoes. But today he'd broken that promise. Except not for a pair of shoes, but for a pair of earrings. And his older brother was not impressed.

Jared Booth sighed as he followed his little brother out of the fifth jeweleryshop they had visited that day and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

''Seeley, I'm starving. You said we'd go out for lunch today not to look for some pair of earrings for your crush.'' His brother scowled and shrugged Jared's hand of his shoulder.

''She's not my _crush_ and fine if your stomach can't go without food for 30 minutes we'll grab a bite at the Diner.''

''She is so your crush. I've seen the way you look at her, man. You've got it bad.'' The FBI-agent shook his head as he crossed the street towards the diner. Now he remembered why he only ever saw his brother at Thanksgiving and Christmas. He was annoying.

Yesterday Jared had phoned him, telling him that he needed place to stay for a couple of weeks. Of course, being the good brother he was, Booth had offered him to with him at his apartment and he'd suggested to go into town today and grab a quick lunch. But now he was starting to regret his hospitality. Not only was he sleeping on the couch, but all day long he had to listen to his brother's teasing about Bones. He wished he'd never introduced them to each other.

The smell of freshly baked waffles came drifting towards them as Seeley led his brother into the small Diner. The place was buzzing with people and the two brothers barely managed to squeeze their broad bodies through the groups of people that were waiting to order. In the far corner of the Diner was one empty booth left and Seeley let out a sigh of relief as he slipped onto the red leather cushions. Jared took place opposite him and grinned.

''What?'' Booth eyed him suspiciously. He shrugged in response.

''Nothing. Just, I can imagine you come here a lot. Nice waitresses.'' Booth let out a laugh and shook his head. Typical his brother, always looking at women. Even if he had a girlfriend. He chose not to argue with him and waved one of the waitresses over to their booth. A blonde waitress smiled friendly as she approached their table.

''What can I get you two?'' Jared Booth looked the long legged waitress up and down and shot his brother a meaningful grin. Seeley however ignored his brother's silent hints and handed his menu to the waitress. He didn't need it anymore after coming her so many times.

''For me just a cup of coffee, please.'' The waitress gave him a full blown flirtuous smile and Jared rolled his eyes. After looking through the menu briefly he handed it to her as well.

''I'll have the waffles with fresh fruit and a cappuchino. Thanks.'' He offered the waitress one of his charm smiles and watched as she walked off before turning back to his little brother.

''What is wrong with you? She was flirting with you man.'' Booth shrugged in response and shifted slightly, loosening his tie. Jared let out a defeated sigh.

''Alright I get it, your saving yourself for _Bones._''

''I'm not saving myself for anyone. And besides even if I was, she's with Sully. I wouldn't steal her from him.''

''But you could.'' Jared placed his forearms on the tiny table and leaned towards his brother who raised a questioning eyebrow.

''What do you mean?''

''Oh come on, Seeley, don't act so innocent. When we were younger you'd always date the girls I wanted to date. Just because you inherited dad's charm smile and you wanted to become a sniper. Every single girl fell for that.'' Booth looked at his brother and smiled slightly. He was right. In his younger years all he had to say was army and the girls would be at his feet. That had caused some problems in the past, especially if a girl that Jared was interest in suddenly changed her mind about him and went for his younger brother.

'That was different. I was young and Sully is a good man.''

''Are you saying I wasn't? Did you forget who took you out when you were 16?'' Jared grinned and Booth knew he was only kidding, though he realized that his brother did have a point.

* * *

''_Seeley James Booth. It's 3:30 in the morning, where have you been?! Jared did you take him out again?'' Seeley Booth jumped as his mother's voice rang out through the moist morning air. _

_He heard his brother curse quietly next to him._

''_Damn. Busted.'' Jared got to his feet properly and walked around the car towards his mother who was dressed in a warm fluffy bathrobe. _

''_Quick. Warn Sophie, tell her to go home.'' He hissed and Booth watched as his brother walked towards his worried mother and shook his head before turning around and running back to the old shed as fast as he could. Ignoring his mother's calls, he turned the corner and came to quick halt when he saw Jared's girlfriend standing behind the pick-up, shivering. She had blonde hair and striking blue eyes and Seeley had always found her good-looking. But now in the dark, she looked even better and he sighed slightly. Why didn't he get girlfriends like that?_

''_Sophie.'' He said quietly and walked towards her. She looked up and smiled at him. _

''_Where's Jared?'' _

''_Mum caught us. You better go home. It's not far is it?'' She shook her head in response and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to warm up just a bit more. Booth did the first thing that came to his mind._

''_Have my jacket. I'll get it back some other time.'' He shrugged the leather piece of clothing off his shoulders and handed it to her. She smiled and shook her head. _

''_Could you help me?''_

_He nodded his head and took the jacket back, walking around her and carefully draping the jacket around her bare shoulders. She sighed quietly and turned to him, a glint in her eyes that Booth had only seen when she was with his brother. _

''_Thank you. I'll make sure you'll have it back tomorrow.'' She pushed herself up onto tiptoes and touched her lips to his, ever so lightly. Seeley could only hold his breath as the kiss lasted 2, 5, 10 seconds. When she pulled away he looked at her with confusion in his eyes and she just smiled before walking off. When she had disappeared out of sight Seeley turned around and faced.._

''_Jared..''_

* * *

''Sophie.''

''Yeah her, but it's alright now. Anyway, she wouldn't have kissed you if you didn't have the charm smile and the ambition to become an army sniper. It's only because of that job that you're better than me.'' Jared smiled and looked up as the blonde haired waitress put his plate of waffles in front of him.

''One waffles.'' She put the cappuchino and coffee down.

''One coffee and one cappuchino. There you go.''

Seeley smiled at her and gave a small nod of the head.

''Thank you.'' She smiled back and disappeared again. Booth picked up his coffee and took a sip, he sighed gratefully.

''Best coffee in the city.'' He smiled and watched as his brother took a bite of his waffles. They sat in silence for a while until Jared finished his waffles and let out a deep sigh.

''So anyway, about this Bones. What kind of earrings did you have in mind?'' Booth looked at him and smiled slightly.

''Not sure. Just something that suits her. Not with diamonds are something, more… natural? She doesn't like the kind of bling-y jewelery. She likes it simple.''

Jared laughed and shook his head. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and leaned back in his seat, watching his little brother intently. Booth raised an eyebrow.

''What?'' Jared shrugged in response.

''Nothing. It's just so obvious, but you don't even see it yourself.''

''See what?''

''Nothing.''

''Jared.''

''You love her.''

''Who?''

''_Bones._''

''Oh shut up.''

* * *

_**A/n; **How the hell do you spell (rhymed heh) cappuchino? Like that? And what's Booth's middle name lol I just gave him the first one I came up with. Anyway this little thing just had to be written. Review if you want, I like to get feedback. _


End file.
